Vielleicht doch nicht auf den ersten Blick
by Ginevrose
Summary: Auf dem Weg zu Arithmantik bemerkt Lily eines Tages etwas. One-Shot. Übersetzung


**Zusammenfassung**: Auf dem Weg zu Arithmantik bemerkt Lily eines Tages etwas.

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, der Plot Siriusly Klutzy. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

**_Vielleicht doch nicht auf den ersten Blick_** (Originaltitel: **Maybe It Wasn't At First Sight**)

_Unordentliche, extrem wieder erkennbare schwarze Haare - leicht von den glanzlosen Haaren aller anderen zu unterscheiden - tauchten aus dem Klassenzimmer auf._

Wenn du merkst, dass du dich gerade in jemanden verliebt hast, während du den Flur entlang läufst, dann ist das nicht nur ein Schock, sondern ein Turboschock. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als es mich das erste Mal traf. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur die Erkenntnis darüber, _wer _es war. Es ist nicht normal für ein Teenage Mädchen zu erfahren, dass sie sich gerade Hals über Kopf in einen Jungen verliebt hat, den sie zuvor seit nun mehr als sechs Jahren verachtet hat.

Der arme Frank Longbottom war auch noch hinter mir, als es passiert ist. Einfach aus dem Nichts heraus, blieb ich stehen; was zur Folge hatte, dass Frank gegen meinen Rücken prallte und all seine Bücher fallen ließ. Ich war zu sehr überwältigt, als dass ich ihm helfen konnte, sie wieder einzusammeln. Das erste was mir in den Sinn kam, war, alles Alice zu erzählen, die schon seit Monaten so 'nen großen Rummel darum macht. Nicht mal Frank eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, sprang ich über ihn (er war auf dem Boden und sammelte seine Sachen wieder ein) und stürzte zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

Sie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einer dieser kuscheligen Sessel, mit Pergament auf dem Schoß und einer Schreibfeder im Mund. Ich warf meine Tasche und meine Bücher nahe der Tür hin, sprintete in ihre Richtung und kippte auf dem Weg dahin ein Tintenfass um. Sie sah herüber, als sie das Geklirre des Fässchens hörte, wie es vom Tisch rollte und schließlich auf den Boden landete.

„Lily, was machst du da?", fragte Alice mich. Sie zog die Schreibfeder aus ihrem Mund und setzte die Spitze auf das Pergament.

Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, dann sah ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da waren ein paar Drittklässler, die mich argwöhnisch anschauten, es aber als nicht unbedingt wichtig betrachteten, mich damit zu konfrontieren.

„Alice, mir ist gerade etwas bewusst geworden!"

„Dass deine Socken nicht zusammenpassen?", fragte sie mit einem Kichern.

Ich schaute runter und sie hatte Recht. War ja klar, dass an einem meiner wichtigsten Tage meines Lebens, meine Socken nicht zusammenpassten. Ich muss sie später, zu gegebener Zeit, wechseln. Eins war schwarz und das andere hellpink. _Wie _habe ich das heute Morgen übersehen? Und _wieso _hat mich keiner darauf hingewiesen?

„Nein! Ich glaube ich stehe auf _Potter_!"

Alice sah mich lediglich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Himmelkreuzdonnerwetter, das hat aber lang genug gedauert! Frank schuldet mit drei Gelleonen." Ich schaute sie geschockt an. Sie hat auf mein Liebesleben _gewettet. _

„Aber wann genau hast du das bemerkt?"

Ich versuchte mich genau zu erinnern, wann es im Flur passiert ist. Ich hatte eine Freistunde, bin deshalb vom Gryffindor Turm runter zu Arithmantik gegangen, und wir kamen uns im vierten Stock entgegen, wo Frank in mich hineinlief und seine Bücher fallen ließ.

Ich ließ mich auf die Couch neben dem Sessel nieder und ließ meine Füße über die Lehne baumeln.

„Ungefähr vor drei Minuten", gestand ich. „Es war schrecklich. Ich bin mit dem armen Frank aneinander gestoßen und sofort hierher gekommen."

Alice lachte. „Also hat Frank eins auf den Deckel bekommen?" Ich nickte. „Er wird's überleben."

Es war still für einige Minuten. Ich hörte Alice auf ihrer Schreibfeder knabbern.

„Es war wie...wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Alice!", verkündete ich.

In Erwartung, dass Alice mir jetzt einen guten Rat gibt, da sie das auch normalerweise macht, wenn ich mein eigenes Leben nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe, war ich umso mehr überrascht, als sie in Gelächter ausbrach. Ich setzte mich schnell aufrecht hin und schaute sie mit meinen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Lily, Schätzchen, hör mir gut zu", sagte Alice und schaute mich an. Ihre Schreibfeder war auf den Boden gefallen. „Du hast James Potter die letzten sechs Jahre _tausend _Mal gesehen. Es kann also auf _keinen _Fall ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick' gewesen sein."

Ich wollte protestieren, habe aber gemerkt, dass sie doch Recht hatte. „Nun gut, es war so was _Ähnliches_ wie ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick'. Ich meine, ich hab' ihn einfach gesehen und...es _traf_ mich. Mitten in den Bauch. Richtig hart."

„Es war nicht dein Bauch, Lils. Es war dein Herz, falls du jetzt wirklich James verfallen bist."

Ich rümpfte meine Nase. „James. Das ist total seltsam."

„Menschen neigen dazu, die Menschen die sie anschwärmen, mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen..."

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Jaahh, davon gehe ich auch aus. Aber...es ist _Potter_! Der scheußliche, verhexte, verfluchte, mit am Liebsten schweren Objekten auf ihn werfenden _James Potter_!" Ich fiel wieder rücklings auf die Couch. Das bereitete mir Kopfschmerzen.

Alice warf mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu dir sagen soll. Du bist hoffnungslos, jetzt wo du von dem Fluch der Liebe hineingezogen wurdest."

„Aber du liebst Frank", wies ich darauf hin. „Und du bist nicht hoffnungslos."

Sie lachte. „Ich hab' mich jetzt daran gewöhnt. Es ist schon anderthalb Jahre her. Du wirst _mindestens _ein Jahr hoffnungslos sein. Ich hatte Glück."

Ich stöhnte auf und verdeckte mein Gesicht mit einem Kissen.

Alice wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu, und ich lag noch mindestens fünfzehn Minuten einfach so da.

James Potter. Wer verfällt schon _James Potter_? Das ist unmoralisch. Sehr Un-Lily Evans-haft. Niemand würde so etwas erwarten.

Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich kann's einfach nicht ignorieren. Ich meine, ich kann's versuchen, aber es wird mich nicht weit bringen. Ich war nie wirklich darin gut, ständigen Ärger in meinem Inneren zu ignorieren. Und dieses hier, wird ein sehr großes sein. Es ist mir noch nie davor passiert, aber wenn ich diese ständig blöden Schmetterlinge jede Minute am Tag im Bauch verspüre, ich schwöre zu Merlin, dass ich irgendwann werde kotzen müssen.

Ich komme damit einfach nicht klar.

Ich seufzte, als das Klingeln den Gemeinschaftsraum ertönte und somit das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde verkündete. Alice lachte mich an. „Hoffungslos", murmelte sie. Ich funkelte sie böse an, aber sie konnte es nicht sehen.

Laute Schritte der Schüler waren zu hören, die gekommen waren um ihre Bücher aufzusammeln, bevor sie runter zum Mittagessen gingen. Mein Kopf dröhnte.

Es war erbärmlich. Ich wusste es jetzt schon seit gut einer Stunde und ich fühlte mich, als ob ich explodieren würde. Ich weiß nicht mal was ich machen soll. Bestimmt steht er nicht mal mehr auf mich, weil ich einfach mal wieder so unglaubliches Glück habe. Er steht jetzt womöglich auf jemanden mit schönen dunklen Haaren, nicht mehr auf widerlich hellroten Haaren. Und auf blaue Augen, nicht grüne.

Just in dem Moment, als ich Alice darüber berichten wollte, fühlte ich etwas an meinem Fuß herumfuchteln. Ich seufzte, nahm das Kissen aus meinem Gesicht weg und erwartete mit Bedauern, Marlene mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zu sehen. Sie war _immer_ glücklich.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung aber, war es _nicht _Marlene, die meinen Fuß streichelte. Ich war etwas verwirrt, als ich James Potters Gesicht auf mich hinabsehen sah. Mein Fuß ragte hoch, was mich daran erinnerte, dass ich in der Tat, _immer noch nicht_ meine Socken gewechselt hatte. Ich errötete, aber schaute trotzdem hoch zu ihm.

Er nickte mir zu. „Ich kenne dein Geheimnis, Evans."

Ich schluckte. Wie konnte er es _wissen_? Ich hab's nur Alice erzählt und er war im Unterricht!

Oder _hatte_ er doch? Man munkelt, er hätte einen Tarnumhang...Nein, das ist unmöglich.

„Ja, du bist sehr schlecht darin es zu verstecken. Am helllichten Tag."

Oh nein, er weiß es wirklich! Wie hat er das wohl herausgefunden?

Ich fing an zu stammeln. „Ich kann's erklären...also...ich...aber..."

Er grinste spitzbübisch und zog am unteren Ende seiner Hose.

„Du hast versucht mich nachzumachen."

Ich wurde fast ohnmächtig vor Erleichterung. Er _wusste_ es nicht.

_Aber warum um alles in der Welt trägt James Potter eine hellpinke Socke? _


End file.
